


what's the magic word?

by thunderswept



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Multi, Witches, Wizards, attempt at murder, i don't know anything about these herbs i just looked up a list of witchy plants, lov, magick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderswept/pseuds/thunderswept
Summary: That man done bippity boppity boo'd right into his heart.





	what's the magic word?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely unbeta'd and not quite complete but there! needs! to be! more sechen! And magic is nice.  
> My apologies for any mistakes, and if it seems I undertagged, tags will be added to along the way :>
> 
> Added note: halfway through the fic I decided I'd no longer use swears (for the rest of my life - very hard) and applied the challenge to this story,,,, so if y'all see somethin I missed pls let me know ty <3

Jongdae was bored out of his mind. He was so bored that he eyed his cat companion with troubling intentions and very nearly acted on them. He eyed the black cat, who was grooming himself, and twiddled his thumbs in contemplation.

 

What would he do? Choices, choices… 

 

Shape-shifting? Duplication? Making Malicus big enough to ride? Perhaps he would pluck a few hairs and do a little hocus pocus to give himself cat ears and a tail. Maybe ten tails. It would be a decent Halloween costume were he not already a wizard, although he does dress lowkey…

 

_Or you could give me a name other than Malicus._

 

Jongdae scoffed. “You’re complaining about your name again? Why in the world would I give you another? What’s wrong with Malicus, Malicus? Do tell.” The wizard watched the black cat twitch an ear in agitation.

 

_It autocorrects to malicious and I don’t think I’m malicious. It’s also too much. I’d rather something more mild, like Milo._

 

“Milo is a dog’s name,” Jongdae retorted. “If you want to be named like a dog, be my guest. But _I_ won’t call you _Milo_.” He ignored the cat for a moment and snapped his fingers to summon a cauldron. It was cliché, he knew, but he could play with whatever he liked. “What do you know about smartphones, anyways? You don’t have thumbs.”

 

_I swipe right with my heckin’ mind, idiot. But for you? I swipe left._

 

“And yet you’re still my familiar,” Jongdae lilted teasingly, throwing a kiss in the cat’s direction. “Anyways, get back to me when you stop having an identity crisis.”

 

_It’s not an identity crisis, you pointless chunk of hu---_

 

Jongdae blocked Maticus’s voice from his mind and beckoned the caldron closer with a finger, watching it scrape across the floor until it was settled between his knees. He leaned over to peer inside. He didn’t know what he was expecting. The pot was empty, and he sighed. “Guess I still gotta do all the work.” Then he paused and looked at Maticus who was staring back with piercing eyes. Jongdae smiled as charmingly as he could.

 

“Be a dear and grab me some damiana and coltsfoot, please? And maybe a little star anise.”

 

The cat didn’t move.

 

Jongdae sighed again as he looked away and gave a little wave of his hand to let the cat back in his head.

 

_\---man idiocracy. Jerk._

 

“I suppose I deserve that.”

 

_You deserve much worse._

 

“The spite of a cat is always so chilling,” Jongdae mused. “I should’ve rescued a toad off the side of some road.”

 

_Okay, Dr. Seuss. If I were a toad, I’d give you warts and make you look like that old witch down the street._

 

“Oh, I’m _so_ afraid,” the wizard drawled as he leaned back lazily in his chair. “Get some catnip along with the other stuff. Or even better, get some for yourself. You need to relax. The fiesty is over the top today.”

 

_‘The fiesty is over the top today’ yeah okay well please enjoy the next hairball you find in your meal._

 

Jongdae, unimpressed with the threat, watched the cat slink off with a very visible attitude. “I really should’ve gotten an owl. They’re so much quieter.”

 

Once all the ingredients were assembled into a freezing cold, bubbling stew of herbs and nitrogen gas because that’s the only way to get the fog, Jongdae circled his palm methodically over the caldron and mumbled a few archaic words. When he snapped his fingers, the fog sparked bright pink with a poof and swirled like a whirlpool. He gave it a moment to gather itself, cheek resting in hand.

 

_Why did you need damiana? Is this you being a pervert? Am I finally seeing the dark side after all this time?_

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Can you shut up? I’m running low on all the other herbs and this one still does the psychic stuff. I’m just messin’ around here.”

 

_So you say, but damiana still specializes in lust and sex magick._

 

“It still works,” the wizard defended, scowling at the cat. He aggressively turned back to the pot and glared into the fog, watching for any visions. The antique clock’s ticking started to get louder in that way where everything was so quiet that the smallest sound was no longer small. Jongdae thought he could feel a headache coming on with each tick and tock. Just when the clock couldn’t get any louder in his head, he sprang up in his chair and leaned eagerly over the caldron.

 

“There! I’m finally getting something.”

 

_Oh boy, I hope it isn’t some poor couple having Spicy Time, as I often hear you call it._

 

“I’m _not_ watching people mess around. It’s just some delivery boy.” Jongdae leaned in close enough that his head looked like it would simply drop into the pot and disappear. “A really cute delivery boy,” he amended. “Holy heck, he’s friggin’ hot,” he finally said.

 

_I guess the damiana really pulled through._

 

“Damiana this, damiana that. Leave it alone, puss. I’m busy ogling this nice hunk of man.”

 

_I thought my name was Malicus, you dickwad._

 

“I thought you were having an identity crisis, _Milo_.”

 

_At least you called me Milo---_

 

Jongdae held his hand up, demanding silence. His forehead creased in concentration mixed with concern as he focused on the fog. “Whoa, whoa, whoa something is happening, or wait. Wait. It’s going to happen. I’m getting ‘this hasn’t happened yet’ vibes. I see… I see…” He squints, which contorts his face, making himself look constipated.

 

_You look and sound like a quack._

 

“Then I guess this guy should be lucky that this quack wizard is gonna save him in---” Jongdae tosses a pinch of spice into the pot. “Oh. It’s in three hours. Guess we better get ready!”

 

_Get ready for what?_

 

“To save my soon-to-be boyfriend, of course.”

 

**_glitter & glimmer_ **

 

The car parked in front of an unremarkable london-styled townhouse, engine rumbling to a stop and the lit up pizza sign going dim on top of the hood. Sehun sat in the driver’s seat and squinted at a square piece of paper with an address scrawled messily on it. He looked around the area to double check that he was in the right place. In the end, he shrugged and picked up the bag carrying the pizza he had to deliver.

 

It was later in the evening when people had mostly all gone home from work, so there wasn’t much noise from the streets or in general and the city had settled. When he got up to the front door, he rang the bell.

 

“It’s your pizza!” He shouted loud enough for someone to hear him.

 

The door cracked open, but it was just that. A crack. Confused, Sehun pushed it all the way and saw no one in the corridor. He checked behind the door and again, there was nothing. Shaking his head, he mentally criticised the people living here. He’d never leave his door open like that. 

 

Fortunately for the residents, they had double protection. The townhouse was the type to have two families living in one building, each having their own locked door. Sehun’s note instructed him to deliver to the first floor. Pretty easy.

 

He walked up to the only door on that floor and knocked. It creaked open, much like the main door, and it was dark on the other side. Nobody home. Sehun clucked his tongue in a second layer of concern, a frown coming on as he tried to peek through the crack. These people really had no sense of---

 

Air rushed passed his ears as he was abruptly pushed through the door. Sehun let out a yell, his hands grasping for anything to cling to while his feet dragged behind him like dead weight, unable to find purchase on the wood floors. Some unseeable force was yanking him further inside, dragging him to a chair at the far end of the room. He found himself somehow strapped to what, at first glance, he thought was a standard rocking chair. In actuality, it was not so innocent. Leather binds wrapped around his wrists. The pizza was on the floor and the door swung shut with a loud bang.

 

Holy _crap._ What the _heck_.

 

“Oh my lord what is happening,” Sehun managed to utter with a shaky voice. The chair groaned, rocking from his sudden weight.

 

“I’m getting my heckin’ revenge, that’s what.”

 

A curtain of beads concealed whoever spoke the words laced with bitter resentment, their silhouette outlined by the outside glow coming from a window in the back. Slowly, they walked closer. Then fingers slipped through the strings of beads, sickly and knobbly like a hag’s.

 

Sehun saw that much while he debated on whether he should hold his breath out of instinct or shout bloody murder and hope for a savior.

 

The hand parted the curtain enough to show an eye. It was one of those crazy, wide eyes with the pinpoint pupils and too much eye white.

 

Sehun choked back a scream, legs scrambling to scoot the chair away.

 

In response, a second hand poked through the beads and flicked once, commanding binds that appeared out of nowhere to secure his legs.

 

“Oh, heck!” Sehun thrashed around for a good moment, his chest heaving. He hasn’t kept up with his cardio lately. “What do you want from me? Let me go!”

 

Disappointedly, they sighed, and finally emerged from their cover. They were what seemed to be an old woman, dressed in rags with pale, wrinkled skin, having warts here and there that gave them the image of a horrible witch. From all the things moving on their own, they may very well be someone extraordinary.

 

But it wasn’t the type of extraordinary that Sehun wanted to meet.

 

“Weird. You don’t resemble Tiffany at all.” They hobbled closer, looking Sehun up and down with one eye squinted and the other unsettlingly wide. “You’re unexpectedly handsome for a… pizza boy. Pity,” they muttered.

 

“Tiffany? Aunt Tiff?” Sehun voiced aloud, fully anxious but also curious. “You… you know her?”

 

“Know her?” They scoffed with the most acid they could muster. “I wish I didn’t, but I unfortunately do and she ruined my life. Just look at me! So, I’m getting back at that horrid witch through _you_ , and you’re going to be a good boy for me by sitting very, _very_ still.”

 

Frantically shaking his head, Sehun shouted, “Wait! Hold on a sec, what’d she do? I could talk to her for you! Maybe she’ll listen and fix whatever she did to you? Please!”

 

They chuckled, tone dry as tinder. “She said she’d never take this curse off me and that I’d be forced to look like this disgusting thing for the rest of my existence.” The cruel smile slipped off their face. “I used to be beautiful, you know. Young and wanted. But now… now, I’m not here to make anymore mistakes or to waste time on possibilities.” A knife materialized in their palm and in a split second, the blade was pressed against the boy’s neck. For an ancient-looking thing, the hag could seriously pull some moves.

 

Their smile was crooked. “You won’t be getting any last wo---”

 

The walls began shaking. Baekhyun looked up, confused.

 

Then, there came a bright and chipper voice, “And now, for the best part of the show… me!” The door banged open with a tremendous force, a breathtaking gust of wind whirling about the room and making the rags on the old hag fly up and into their face. A man, standing proudly, peeked into the room. “Ah, the old rope trick, is it? Come on, Baekhyunnie dearie. I know you can do so much more.”

 

The curve of the newcomer’s lips held a sense of smugness as the man delicately flicked his wrist and sent the rocking chair--- with Sehun still fully strapped to it--- swiftly sliding across the room and towards the door. The straps loosened and Sehun found himself flung off the furniture, nearly face-planting.

 

“Oops,” the man said from the side, touching his fingers to his lips briefly, “careful now, sweetheart. We don’t want to go hurting such a pretty face.”

 

_“You!”_ The hag cried out. “What are _you_ doing here?! How’d you know it was me?” They ripped a tattered scarf off their neck with the most petulant stomp of their foot, old hag nostrils flaring. “Did Tiffany send you?”

 

A pained grimace. “There’s this thing called intuition. And, no, she didn’t send me. Why would she? We avoid each other at all costs.” He stuck his tongue out in unveiled disgust. “Anyways, wow Baek, what the heck happened?”

 

“Tiffany happened. Okay, Jongdae? She did this to me!”

 

“Yikes,” Jongdae said with a tone that showed he knew how bad this was. “What in the world did you do to piss her off this bad?”

 

Baekhyun paused, eyes darting around as they suddenly seemed nervous.

 

Jongdae squinted. “Spill the beans, old lady.”

 

“Heck. Okay, fine. I sexed up her man.”

 

“Oh my _goodness_ ,” Jongdae part cackled, part screamed. “You’re so like that!”

 

“Wait,” Sehun said from the floor, “that was you?” His jaw dropped in disbelief, and he pointed, saying, “You deserve it, then! Whatever she did to you, it was right! Even if I don’t understand how you managed it!”

 

Baekhyun, in all their hag form, was visibly shaking. “I’ll kill you! I’ll finish the job, I swear---”

 

Jongdae raised both his hands up and miraculously, everyone’s mouths were glued shut. “Now, boys,” he said in a serene voice, “we’ll have no more of this bickering. Baekhyun? Stop clawing at your mouth. Cutie on the floor? Keep being cute. I’ll get to you in a second.” He walked up to Baekhyun who glared with a fury so prominent, one could see roaring flames.

 

“My, my,” Jongdae clucked his tongue pityingly. “She really made it hard to undo this one, didn’t she? Well, I’ve dealt with worse.” He took a strand of Baekhyun’s long, ancient-looking, matted hair and examined it before flicking it away with little thought. “Don’t enjoy this too much, hm?”

 

At those words, Baekhyun recoiled in confusion, letting out a muffled sound of surprise when Jongdae grabbed a fistful of the hair and yanked back. With his other hand, he placed his open palm on Baekhyun’s face, and slowly dragged it down. As his hand kept lowering, Baekhyun’s true image appeared.

 

Once finished, no longer was there the incarnate of the bad old wicked witch of the west, but a young man with a terrible shade of pee-yellow hair.

 

“Uh, wow. Why’d you dye your hair like that?” Jongdae wrinkled his nose. “You just keep disappointing.”

 

Baekhyun pointed to his mouth, still glaring.

 

“Oh,” Jongdae piped. “Right, sorry.”

 

He waved his hand over Baekhyun’s mouth, whose first words were, “Poof me a mirror cause I have zero hecking clue what you’re on about.”

 

“I thought you’d have one on you at all times,” Jongdae snorted. “Again, you’re the type.” Regardless, Jongdae materialized a compact mirror from behind him, reminiscent of how fake magicians would pull out a bouquet of roses to impress a lady, although this case was lacking that motive.

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “Do you know how much it hurt to look at myself? Of course I wouldn’t carry one anymore.” He snatched the mirror and took one look, and his face crumpled instantly. “Oh my _gosh_ ,” he wailed, his hand erratically mussing up his hair. “What did she _do to me_?!”

 

“Relax, just go dye it again,” Jongdae said, apathetic. “You’ll live.”

 

He turned around and froze, staring at the floor by the door. Pizza boy was gone. “What the actual cuss, who leaves like that? He can’t even talk, what does he think he’s gonna do?” Exasperated, he stormed towards the window. “He’s really gone. Car’s not here. Wow.”

 

“Forget that, I can’t walk out in public like this!” Baekhyun wailed, clutching the mirror and holding it impossibly close to his face while somehow still being able to see himself. “Oh my life, you have to help me.”

 

“Sorry, but life isn’t taking pleas for help at the moment. Please don’t leave a message at the beep.”

 

Shaking, Baekhyun looked close to combusting. “Just say you don’t care about me and leave!”

 

Jongdae gave a deadpan stare, leaned against the window, and then said, “I don’t care about you. Bye.” He headed for the door.

 

“The cuss you are,” Baekhyun spat, his eyes welling up.

 

“Oh my days, you are way too emotional,” Jongdae mumbled to himself, feeling pity as he stopped walking. “I can’t change hair color. That’s potion stuff, and as you can see, I am lacking proper potion-making materials.” He wiggled his fingers to show empty hands. “And the mirror was illusion magick. Doesn’t last forever. You should _know_ this.”

 

Baekhyun looked at his hands and saw that the mirror was gone.

 

“Wait, wait. Okay, here,” Baekhyun said, scowling and wiping at his eyes. “Go out and buy me some dye. Premium. And you have to drive me to your house, this place isn’t mine so the water’s not on. Then I’ll tell you everything I know about that boy… I figured you were interested in him. His name’s Sehun.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes lit up. “How perceptive. I do believe we have a deal.”

 

**_glitter & glimmer_ **

 

_Oh, back so soon? And where’s the boyfriend-to-be?_

 

“Shut your maw. He got away,” Jongdae grumbled reluctantly, sending his jacket floating onto the coat rack. “I should’ve put an immobilization spell on him, that sneaky guy.”

 

Then Baekhyun came rushing in, shirt over his head to conceal his hair while hugging a plastic bag and looking every bit a fool. “Where’s the bathroom?” he panted. “Where where where?”

 

Weirded out, Jongdae wordlessly pointed in the general direction. “Second door on the right. Don’t go being nosy.” He watched the frantic man run away and caught his familiar’s wide-eyed stare.

 

_Was that Baekhyun?_

 

“You betcha.”

 

_He looked like… a mess._

 

Jondae sighed. “You betcha.”

 

The cat rose and stretched before trotting up to tail his wizard friend who was readying to get comfortable. Jongdae kicked off his shoes and slumped onto his couch. “Movies?” he asked. His cat cozied up to his thigh and laid down.

 

_Sure._

 

It would be awhile before Baekhyun would finish dying his hair, so pass the time they would. A few long moments of mindless scrolling went by before the duo finally decided on a show they were probably never going to pick back up after that night.

 

_By the way, I have another name suggestion._

 

“You’re kidding,” Jongdae whined. “Another one? Christ, it better not be another _Milo_ thing or I’m getting Malicus shaved on your fur.”

 

_You do that and I claw your precious skin up in your sleep._

 

“I’d like to see you try, puss.” Jongdae taunted, receiving a warning hiss in response.

 

_Listen up, I’m really confident this time. It’s my last suggestion and I think you’ll like it. How’s Minseok?_

 

The wizard sat up, visibly interested. “Minseok, you say?”

 

_Yeah._

 

Jongdae held his chin, humming in though as he regarded his feline companion with deliberation. “Alright,” he concluded. “I do like it. Your name is now Minseok. Kim Minseok.”

 

_Sweet._ Minseok’s tail curled in appreciation. _It has a nice ring, yeah? No more of that Malicus nonsense._

 

“Don’t go insulting the first name I gave you. It’s so rude,” Jongdae scolded. “There is only respect in my household.”

 

_Whatever you say, oh Great One._

 

“I am pretty great, aren’t I?” Jongdae said, a little too arrogant to warrant agreement or respect. Minseok rolled his eyes to the best of his cat abilities. They settled back down to continue the show.

 

When the door to the bathroom opened, steam billowed out in thick clouds into the hallway, causing Jongdae to drop his head back on the couch with a displeased groan. The stupid minx probably used up all the hot water despite being male and not actually needing to wash a large mane of hair. God forbade Baekhyun use Jongdae’s razor to shave absolutely anything on his body.

 

“What the heck were you doing in there?” Jongdae asked, glaring daggers after noticing his bathrobe being used.

 

Baekhyun was still toweling his newly-dyed pink hair when he shrugged noncommittally. “I don’t know what you mean. I was just fixing my hair.”

 

“If there isn’t any hot water left, I’m turning your hair green with orange highlights.”

 

Baekhyun looked up in horror. “You wouldn’t,” he gasped. “You bought this dye with your own money. You wouldn’t.”

 

Cackling, Jongdae added, “You actually owe me for that, and then some--- don’t forget it. Now, come sit. We have things to discuss.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them gleefully. It was when the other made himself comfortable on the adjacent armchair that Jongdae zoned in and asked, “Are you wearing anything under the robe?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “No…?”

 

_Oh. That’s gross._

 

“That’s… I can’t with you.” Jongdae dragged a hand down his face. “Desecrating my safe space like this. My things. You have no boundaries. No wonder Tiffany did you like that.”

 

“Now who’s being dramatic,” Baekhyun said snidely. “Just wash it.”

 

“I can’t just _wash_ it--- oh heck!” Jongdae yelled, hurrying to shield his eyes. “Put your leg down! I’m not here to get flashed!”

 

This time, Baekhyun cackled with healthy amounts of mirth and amusement. “Relax, I know you’ve studied human anatomy enough to be fully desensitized.”

 

“Don’t go there,” Jongdae warned. “I wish you’d borrowed underwear instead, but now I have to burn my favorite robe,” he mourned, almost wailing as would be normal of him to do.

 

“Drama queen,” Baekhyun sang mockingly.

 

_I thought this was supposed to be a discussion over that Sehun kiddo._

 

Jongdae side-eyed Minseok with furrowed brows. “I don’t remember telling you that.”

 

Minseok turned to look at Jongdae with wide cat eyes, and reached his paw up to gently caress the man’s cheek. _Did you forget?_ Minseok whispered. _I’m always in your head._

 

Baekhyun watched the exchange, confused. “Are you guys, like, doing the mind speak thing? ‘Cause I feel like I’m missing something here,” he said, pointing between the two of them with an accusing finger. “You gotta broadcast that stuff.”

 

_Doesn’t he know cats can’t speak aloud? What an idiot. I thought he trained in all things magick._

 

“You know he still can’t hear you,” Jongdae said. “But yeah, he probably skipped the chapter on familiars.”

 

“ _Hey_ ,” Baekhyun whined, “I wanna know what the cat’s saying! Make it happen or I’m going to be _very_ difficult.”

 

“Ugh,” Jongdae groaned in dramatic fashion, throwing his hands up. “Fine. Okay. I’ve been meaning to try this anyways.” He stood up and stormed over to one of his bookshelves, all filled with magick texts and histories. Jongdae held out a hand, palm forward, and a book on the top shelf shot straight out and into his grasp. He flipped it open and started flicking through the pages. “Hey, Minseok,” he called, eyes not leaving the book, “how’d you like to be human for a bit?”

 

_Hmm._ Minseok purred and rolled onto his back to stretch, claws flexed and tail curled. _Sure, why not? Sounds like a fun time._

 

Jongdae skimmed faster and when finished, shut the book with a bright smile and a straighter posture. “Great! We’ve got consent and I think all the ingredients are right in the basement.” He turned to Baekhyun, expectant. “I’m putting you to work. You go get all the things I need, and again, no snooping or you’ll be having a no good, very bad day.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun grumbled, “ _Yes master_.” While leaving with the list of essentials, one could still hear him mutter under his breath, “I’m already having a bad day.”

 

“Don’t have fun down there,” Jongdae sang after him, cackling after Baekhyun left as he began to form the proper set up for the complicated magick that would soon happen. “Wait ‘till he gets a load of all the bugs in that dungeon.”

 

_Ugly, but tasty. It’s good protein._ Minseok commented, licking his paw. _But still very ugly._

 

“The only time I’ll ever eat a centipede is when I’m dead in the ground and it crawls into my gaping mouth, so sorry to say I can’t relate.”

 

Minseok paused in his licking and looked up. _What a morbid image._

 

“Oh, well, you know me boo,” Jongdae giggled in the exaggerated fashion, even going as far as to kick a leg up in a cutesy manner.

 

Minseok reared back, hackles raised and a hiss coming on. _Please never do that again, for goodness’ sake._

 

Baekhyun’s sudden scream startled them from their wisecrack exchange, if one could call it that. “Ah,” Jongdae sighed wistfully, “the sweet sound of the fear of my enemies.” He promptly walked off to finish setting up the area.

 

Once Baekhyun returned with all the listed materials, half of which were unnecessary and simply a method of light torture which elicited a barrage of curses, Jongdae commenced the incantation. The room was dim and lit with white, virgin candles (a very important detail). Minseok sat on a tall, wooden stool, his back illuminated by the crackling fireplace and a wooden charm around his neck.

 

“We’re lucky this time, boys,” Jongdae said. “This incantation is in Latin instead of some other impossible language which only .00001% of the population knows. I memorized it like this,” he said with a snap of his fingers. “Not that… it’s really useful. Whatever. Baekhyun, we have to leave the room as soon as Minseok drinks the spice water because he will be very nude after the change.”

 

Baekhyun pouted. “Aw, can’t I stay?”

 

Minseok threw a hostile glare at the man, ears drawn back. _I will take my newly acquired human extremities and choke the life out of you._

 

“Minseok says no,” Jongdae informed. He ignored Baekhyun’s disappointment. “Okay, everyone be quiet. Minseok, your clothes are beside you. After you drink, you have to close your eyes on focus on your astral self. Each of us has a unique form as you will have yours. You’ll have to find your human spirit and merge with it. That’s all, you got it?”

 

Minseok nodded.

 

Jongdae brought over the bowl of spice water, cupping it in both hands, and set it in front of the cat on the stool. He closed his eyes, placed his hand on Minseok’s head, and murmured the chant. It wasn’t a lengthy one, so he finished rather quick and stepped away, opening his eyes.

 

“Alright, drink up. Baekhyun, come with me.”

 

“But---!” Baekhyun tried to protest, but Jongdae simply lifted a finger and the man went levitating out of the room with him.

 

They waited in the adjacent reading room. Jongdae flipped through a magazine to pass the time while Baekhyun lounged like a bored dog, blowing air through his mouth annoyingly and fiddling with a trinket on the lamp table. If one listened closely, they could hear elevator music playing.

 

“You break that, I take a finger off the hand that did it,” Jongdae warned, sounding nonchalant as he continued browsing.

 

“Jeez,” Baekhyun whispered. He retracted his hand, feeling unnerved. “You’re so intense.”

 

“Jongdae?” came a voice from the other room.

 

Jongdae tossed the magazine to the side and stood up. “Minseok? You finished changing? Have you got your clothes on?”

 

A moment of silence passed before Minseok answered, his voice muffled by the door, “... I don’t know how to put on pants.”

 

“Oh, for goodness’ sake,” Jongdae signed. He walked up to the door and concentrated on showing Minseok how to dress himself via telepathy. “You think you got it now?” Jongdae asked.

 

“Yeah, one second please.”

 

After pacing around the room four times, Jongdae sighed in relief when Minseok voiced he was ready. It took him long enough. Baekhyun jumped off the couch like a kid excited for the park, bouncing out of the room the whole way. But Jongdae halted in front of the door, hands on his hips. Baekhyun then proceeded to run face first into his back.

 

“Why don’t you have your shirt on, mister? I told you to put it on,” Jongdae demanded, looking every bit a condescending parental figure.

 

Minseok was perched on top of the stool in a ball, jeans on but shirt hanging out of his mouth and still retaining his feline habits. He spat the shirt out. “It was uncomfortable,” he said. “Tight around the shoulders. I didn’t like it.”

 

“ _Wow_ ,” Baekhyun said in awe, “he has _abs_! Hey man, do you think it’d be weird if I date your cat?”

 

Jongdae pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling. “It’s past midnight and I’m tired. I think I’ve had enough of your company,” he said, looking behind him with an empty smile pasted on. “This is it.”

 

“What? But I haven’t told you about Sehun---”

 

“And I don’t think we’ll ever get to that because of you, so this is where I say goodnight and goodbye,” Jongdae stated as clear and concise as was possible and with all the patience he possessed.

 

Baekhyun’s face fell as he said, “But it’s so late. You’re really kicking me out?”

 

“Why would I ever let you be within a thirty feet radius of me while I’m in my most vulnerable state?” Jongdae stode over to Minseok to swat him off the stool so he could put it away. “That’s a trick question. I wouldn’t. Please leave so we can all go to bed.”

 

Baekhyun was silent, his hand holding onto the door frame while chewing his lip. “What if I said I don’t have anywhere to go?”

 

Jongdae did a double take. “You’re serious. You’re homeless? Are you broke too?”

 

Shuffling behind the wall to hide a little, Baekhyun mumbled, “You could say that…”

 

“Uh,” Jongdae said. “Alright, that’s okay.” He nodded to himself. “Okay. You can stay one night. Take the guest bedroom. And like always, leave my stuff alone. Good?”

 

Baekhyun nodded quickly with a small smile. “Yeah, man. Thanks. I’ll tell you all about Sehun tomorrow and I won’t hit on your cat anymore.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you figured that out.”

 

Minseok walked over and plopped his chin on the wizard’s shoulder. “Where do I sleep? The cat bed is too small now.”

 

“Just chill with me in my bed like you always do,” Jongdae said, bewildered that Minseok even had to ask where to sleep. “Did you think I’d make you take the couch?”

 

“No, I didn’t think that. And if you did, you’d regret it soon after.” Minseok move away and stretched until his back cracked and then headed off to the master bedroom. “You know, I’ve always wanted to take up so much space on the bed that you wouldn’t have enough room to sleep comfortably,” he said aloud. “Now I can.”

 

“You’re a horrible cat,” Jongdae called out after.

 

“I’m human now!” He disappeared around the corner.

 

“You won’t be for long if you don’t drink sugar water in the next nine hours,” Jongdae muttered bitterly to himself.

 

Baekhyun raised his hand. “So, uh, where’s the guest room?”

 

**_glitter & glimmer_ **

 

Sehun didn’t know what in the world just happened, all he knew was that he wasn’t going to stay a second longer no matter what that guy said. He couldn’t speak, wasn’t sure why, but that didn’t matter. All he knew was that he was _out of there_.

 

And there was one person on his mind as he made his getaway.

 

He ran up the steps and rang the bell. The door opened and the woman behind it brightened instantly.

 

“Sehunnie! My baby boy!” Tiffany squealed with joy, rushing out to bear hug her nephew. “Dear, it’s been so long since you’ve last visited me,” she said, pouting and fixing Sehun’s hair. “How’ve you been?”

 

Sehun frantically pointed to his mouth, shaking his head, trying to tell her he couldn’t say anything.

 

She gasped, “Oh, baby what’s wrong? You can’t talk?”

 

Whining, Sehun kept shaking his head. _No_.

 

“Oh dear,” Tiffany said, realizing the situation. She sighed, “This is bad. I hoped you’d never find out about this.” She pulled her lips tight in concern, contemplating. “Well. Come inside, sweetheart. I’ll have this fixed, okay?”

 

They hurried inside, the door shutting behind them without the help of a single hand.

 

It was a room Sehun couldn’t remember ever seeing before, full of old books and various herbs hanging from the ceiling, the walls, sitting in large jars. Oddly-shaped glass bottles filled with colorful liquids decorated shelves. A caldron sat cold in the corner and the fireplace was alive.

 

Tiffany had been running her hands over his mouth, staring intently, but Sehun still couldn’t speak. He watched her until she noticed his confusion.

 

“I have to find out who did this, Sehun,” she told him. “They were clever enough to make it hard to see, but I wonder why. So far I just know it was a skilled wizard.”

 

_Wizard?_ Sehun’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t been able to put a name to everything he just experienced, but spells and sorcery suddenly all made sense. Was his aunt a witch?

 

And suddenly, the room decor made sense.

 

Wow.

 

Were werewolves real too?

 

“Ugh,” Tiffany grumbled, “I give up. I’ll find out who did this some other way.” She did one last swipe of her hand over Sehun’s mouth.

 

He felt something unlock. He could talk again.

 

“Aunt Tiff you won’t _believe_ what I’ve just been through, it was _crazy_!” Sehun spilled as soon as he opened his mouth. “I almost died! That person who messed with your boyfriend tried to kill me!”

 

Tiffany’s face grew dark, like a storm was brewing hard and fast. “Baekhyun did this, hm?”

 

“Well, there was this guy who came,” Sehun was quick to add, “I think his name’s Jongdae? I was---”

 

“Jongdae?” Tiffany interrupted, her interest piquing even more. “What was he doing there? Were they working together?”

 

“I don’t know why he was there, but he basically saved my life because right before he came blasting through the door, the old lady had a knife to my throat---”

 

Tiffany held a hand up for silence. “That’s enough. I think I’ve heard all I needed to hear.” She left her nephew’s side to grab her purse, a bold purple color with snakeskin texture and lined with faux fur. _Lady Tiffany_ was a trend-setter that way, being a well-known fashionista.

 

“Those two will be seeing me soon and Baekhyun is especially not gonna like it. Jongdae on the other hand, I need to see about him.” She smoothed down her hair and straightened herself. “But that’ll all have to wait for tomorrow. I’ve got a mani pedi appointment I can’t miss and a lunch date with my girlfriends. Will you be okay by yourself, dear?”

 

“Uh, yeah I’ll be fine,” Sehun answered, looking at his aunt in that sort of endearing way which made her gush at him.

 

“Oh, you adorable little thing! What a day you’ve had…” She looked at him sadly. “Here, before you go you should take some of the muffins I made earlier. I bet you haven’t eaten good food in days, poor child,” she said with a cluck of her tongue. She rushed out of the room and came back with a bag of baked goods to hand over. “Also! You have to come back here tomorrow so I can make Baekhyun apologize to you, okay?”

 

Sehun looked up with a mouthful of muffin, alarmed. He swallowed quickly. “I do?”

 

“Yes,” Tiffany said firmly. “That bastard Baekhyun is going to look at you and realize how grave of a mistake he made. He is going to regret everything. _Everything_.”

 

Sehun inhaled too fast and nearly choked on more muffin. “Wait, the old lady is a guy?”

 

“Oh right, I forgot about the curse I put on him,” Tiffany said to herself. “Yes, as payback for helping Junmyeon cheat on me, I turned him into that old thing you saw.”

 

Sehun was at a loss for words. He never knew his aunt could be so spiteful, seeing as how he only ever knew her sweet side, but he was her favorite--- and only--- nephew. “Well, gee, that plan sounds like a lot for me Aunt Tiff.” He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous action, trying to look smaller even though he was a full-on six foot giant. “I don’t know if I want to see Baekhyun again.”

 

Tiffany walked over to squish her nephew’s cheeks as she cooed, “Don’t you worry bout a thing, sweetheart! Aunt Tiff will make sure you get the retribution you deserve and stay safe the whole time.” She stood up. “That reminds me, you have to wear a protection charm from now on.”

 

Hearing that, Sehun felt like he was about to be invincible. After all he’s seen, it was possible, wasn’t it?

 

Rummaging around the room, Tiffany held up a sparkling pendant with a victorious “Aha!” She strode over to Sehun and placed it around his neck, giving it a good pat for solid measure. “Made from the purest titanium and a powerful labradorite stone. Custom made and strengthened by yours truly.” She flipped her hair, clearly proud of the pendant. “It was a hard choice between that or fire agate. They both look so pretty, but labradorite won my heart in the end.”

 

Sehun held up the pendant from his chest to examine it. “It really is a nice stone, Aunt Tiff. Good choice,” he said to her with a smile.

 

“That’s my boy, always knowing the right things to say,” she cooed while fondly patting his cheeks. “Oh well, it’s time I get going. You can let yourself out, the door will lock automatically. I’ll see you tomorrow, dear!”

 

“Have a good evening!” Sehun bid as he waved her off.

 

Tiffany blew one last kiss and was out the door in a breeze.

 

**_glitter & glimmer_ **

 

Jongdae woke up and yawned, the morning sunlight streaming in through the crack in the curtains and getting in his eyes. He groaned, tried to stretch, but found he couldn’t move his head. Then he noticed the unbearable heat.

 

“Minseok.”

 

No response.

 

“Minseok, move.”

 

Not even a twitch of a muscle.

 

Jongdae, to the best of his ability, wiggled out of the headlock that his cat-turned-human had on him, who decided last night that he would curl up by the headboard and latch onto the wizard’s head in his sleep. Like a cat.

 

“Stop grinding your head on my privates,” Minseok mumbled, voice drenched in drowsiness. “That’s illegal…”

 

Jongdae let out a shout of disgust and thrashed until he was free to sit up. “ _Guh_ ,” he spat, lips curled and feeling unpleasant overall. “Let it be known that you are a bane to my existence. A mild, steady dose of bane.”

 

“But I’m still your familiar…” Minseok said with his own yawn and his own stretch, albeit more agile than the wizard’s would’ve been. His limbs maneuvered around, making use of the vestibular sense until he was full-body hugging Jongdae’s pillow.

 

“Hey, get your own pillow,” Jongdae whined, trying to yank it from the man’s grip.

 

“I’ll scratch you if you don’t shut up,” Minseok threatened, eyes still shut.

 

“You no longer have your claws, puss,” Jongdae quipped back with a rather sassy shoulder shimmy which mostly went unseen until Minseok’s eyes shot open and he pounced on the wizard in a blur. Jongdae never saw it coming. “Oh sweet mother---!”

 

Minseok roared, “I may not have claws, but I have _nails_!”

 

After some begging on Jongdae’s part and perhaps a bribe of sweet cream, breakfast was finally on its way. The eggs were still crackling on the hot pan when Baekhyun shuffled out to the table in borrowed pajamas and a frazzled mop of pink hair. Minseok sipped his cream and watched the man, silent and alert.

 

“Breakfast?” Baekhyun asked, eyes barely open.

 

Jongdae tossed his spatula in the air in an attempt to do a flip trick. He did not look down when it completely missed his hand. Calmly, he said, “Yeah, plate’s coming right up.”

 

Baekhyun saluted, turned to Minseok, and commented, “Nice milk-stache.” He then promptly fell into a chair and leaned over to nap on the table, tiny snores commencing soon after.

 

“What do you think?” Jongdae threw the question out as he slid the eggs onto a plate with a clean spatula. “Should I made a breakfast smiley face on his head?”

 

“Think of the mess,” Minseok pointed out critically. “He wakes up and the food’s all over the floor.”

 

“Aw, come on.” Jongdae ladled some pancake batter onto the pan. “Some magick would help with that. I’ll keep it all on a pancake for easy plate transferral. Besides, the least the pest can do is provide harmless entertainment.”

 

“You know, it’s apparent to me that you abuse your abilities quite often,” Minseok noted, casually taking another sip of warm cream. “Not that it has too many detrimental effects. I’m just trying to play good conscience.”

 

“Hey,” Jongdae snapped, holding his spatula out defensively, “I studied years of safe magick practice, worked hard to be what I am! I can have my fun. If that means artfully crafting a face with eggs for eyes, bacon for a mouth, all on freshly-dyed pink hair, and keeping my floor clean while I’m at it, then so be it.”

 

Minseok hummed, tapping his fingers against his mug with watchful eyes. “Touchy much? Or perhaps it’s the lingering bitterness over the one that got away.”

 

Jongdae’s face crumpled into a rather childish and sour scowl, back hunched as he flipped the pancake, his movements lackluster. “If Baekhyun hadn’t stalled so dang much, maybe I’d be serving _Sehun_ this magickal breakfast instead. A little ritual wooing. Show him that I can provide.”

 

“As if that would go well,” Minseok said with a wry twitch of his mouth.

 

“It would! I make a mean omelette. I can even do that omurice dish where you cut the middle and its gooey insides spill out,” Jongdae insisted, wiggling his fingers as he mentioned the spillage of egg innards.

 

“Right,” Minseok said. “By the way, your pancake is burning.”

 

“Oh!”

 

Minseok laughed at how Jongdae scurried to save the food, bringing his mug close. He downed the rest of his cream and looked up to request for more, but paused and stared at the stove. He blinked. The pancake was half in the pan, half out. There was no one at the table.

 

He got up from his chair, walked over to turn the gas flame off, and then moved the pan to a cold burner. The pancake went in the trash. He looked around again and frowned. Shrugging, he helped himself to some more cream.

 

**_glitter & glimmer_ **

 

Baekhyun was free-falling for a split second before he collided with the floor and was very abruptly woken from his slumber. He scrambled up, screaming.

 

Jongdae was standing next to him, staring at his hand, devoid of emotion. “My pancake…”

 

“Hello boys.”

 

They both looked up to see Tiffany sitting atop her fireplace, swinging her legs idly.

 

“Oh no,” Jongdae said.

 

“Perhaps this is the day I die,” Baekhyun said after.

 

Tiffany regarded the two with a frostbitten look. “Oh no, indeed. Perhaps it may be,” she said in a cryptic way, her voice as cold and as piercing as the deadliest of icicles. Her legs stopped moving. She leaned over. Smiled. “You know why you’re here today, but I’d still like to hear it from you two. So, tell me,” she said, hopping off the mantle. “Why are you here?”

 

Slowly, she stalked around them like a tiger sizing up a deer, each step precise and deliberate. “Come on,” she demanded, “say it.”

 

Jongdae swallowed visibly. He looked to Baekhyun. “It’s your fault we’re here,” he whisper-hissed. “You say something.”

 

Baekhyun gaped in shock. “I could die here! You do the talking!”

 

“I hope you both haven’t mistaken me for a patient woman,” Tiffany warned, tutting.

 

Jongdae nervously chuckled, “Of course not, Tiffany! We know how important your time is. I just, uh, can’t really answer your question because I don’t _truly_ know the answer…” Jongdae trailed off in his rambling, somewhat cowering under Tiffany’s glare. “Perhaps it’s because I removed your curse?”

 

“I could care less,” Tiffany spat. “It can always be redone. If you can’t answer me, make the little bubblegum rat beside you speak.”

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun protested.

 

“Hello? Aunt Tiff, I’m here!” someone called out from outside the room. “Are you in here--- oh.”

 

Sehun paused at the doorway and all three pairs of eyes landed on him. His eyes widened when he saw the two men. “Oh,” he said again. He wasn’t wearing his delivery uniform this time and took on the look of a normal guy in his twenties. “Hello.”

 

“Sehun!” Jongdae greeted happily. “You disappeared yesterday! I didn’t get to talk to you or remove the muting sp---” He tried to walk over to the man, but Tiffany’s firm hand stopped him before he could properly take a step. She pointed down, and Jongdae followed the direction.

 

He was inside a circle (as was Baekhyun), drawn in white chalk with writing along the edges. He read the ancient letterings.

 

“Oh.” He winced. “That’s a nasty one. ‘Those who step out of the boundary shall burn’. Good trap, though.”

 

Tiffany smiled a fake smile and hummed, “I know.” She faced her nephew and beamed with her arms thrown wide, “Sehunnie, dear! You’re just in time. Come, come sit and get comfortable,” she said, waving him over to a luxurious armchair.

 

“How did he know my name?” Sehun mumbled in question to his aunt, who became curious as well.

 

“That’s a good question. We’ll figure it out, don’t you worry bout a thing,” she said, lightly tapping his nose. She spun to face the two in the circle, hands on her hips and definitely not having any nonsense. “How do you know his name?” she asked Jongdae.

 

The man in question pointed toward Baekhyun. Tiffany zeroed in on him and somehow her glare grew darker. “Well?”

 

“Um,” he squeaked, “Facebook?”

 

“What do you mean ‘Facebook’?”

 

His eyes darted between everyone in the room looking like he didn’t want to say more lest he wanted trouble. “I may have stalked your profile and found your nephew,” he eventually revealed, avoiding Tiffany’s gaze.

 

“And then tried to kill him.” She added to his confession. “Didn’t think you’d go as far as attempted murder on a family member. You’re as low as they get.”

 

Baekhyun seemed to curl in on himself in shame. “I don’t think I would’ve actually done it,” he offered quietly.

 

“You really would’ve, you were so mad,” Jongdae snorted. “You’re probably only having second thoughts because I lifted your curse.”

 

“You’re not helping,” Baekhyun hissed through his teeth.

 

The quarreling didn’t help make the situation any easier for Sehun to be near. “Do I really have to be here?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Tiffany said. “Wouldn’t you like to watch me rip Baekhyun’s soul from his body? I would if I were you.” Her words stripped the color from everyone’s faces and she was unphased. “What? He has it coming.”

 

“You are wholly terrifying,” Jongdae muttered. “And you wonder why I Facebook-unfriended you.”

 

“I mentored you and taught you all the magick you know, and that was how you repaid me. By ignoring me.”

 

“Mother always taught me to remove toxic people from my life,” Jongdae said in a saccharine tone.

 

The tension was starting to thicken to a suffocating point, and Sehun shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. “Aunt Tiff, you really don’t have to do this… Really, I’m over what happened. It’s okay.”

 

She huffed and even stomped her foot before trying to recompose herself. “Alright, I’ll respect the soft heart in the room. If I’m not going to be enslaving any souls today, I suppose something beneficial should come out of this. I didn’t summon two monkeys in my house for nothing.”

 

Jongdae scoffed in offense but Tiffany simply sized him up with contemplation. “I think I know what I want,” she said. “I want you to mentor Sehun.”

 

With such a tantalizing proposition, Jongdae agreed readily, eyes shining. “I’m entirely willing, but does he have the ability for magick?” he asked. It didn’t really matter to him, any time with Sehun was bound to be quality time with Sehun.

 

Tiffany shrugged. “I’m not sure. As my nephew, he might.”

 

“Alright, I’ll figure it out. That’s not a problem.” Jongdae was bouncing on his toes in delight.

 

“Does this mean I can go now?” Baekhyun peeped. “If you aren’t going to take my soul?”

 

The powerful witch inspected her newly-done nails before regarding the man with disdain. “I suppose punishing you and letting you roam free only leads to more of a mess. Sehun doesn’t seem keen on something a bit more brutal. Do you think you can stay out of my way for the rest of your life if I let you go?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Baekhyun said quickly, nodding his head eagerly.

 

“Alright.” She took out a handkerchief and crouched down to rub away part of the drawn circle. “The barrier is broken. You can leave.”

 

Baekhyun hesitantly brought the tip of his foot past the chalk, and upon finding himself not bursting into flames, made a beeline for the front door.

 

“Good riddance,” Tiffany muttered. “Sehun, come over and meet your newly-acquired mentor.” She waved her nephew over who seemed weary to come close to the wizard. “Oh, don’t worry. He won’t bite, I’ll make sure of it. Besides, remember your little charm?” She gestured around her neck.

 

Sehun pulled the pendant from underneath his shirt, needing to remind himself that it was there and that magick was really real. Wow, magick was really real. And he might become a magick-man who can cast spells like in Harry Potter (probably). Sick. He tucked the pedant back under his shirt and rose, but still cautiously approached the stranger-wizard.

 

Jongdae stuck his hand out with the friendliest grin he could muster and somehow that grin grew twice as bright when Sehun timidly shook his hand.

 

“You look like you’re about to eat him,” Tiffany observed, slapping their hands apart much to Jongdae’s disappointment. “Don’t eat my nephew.”

 

“I may have not had breakfast, but you take me for a cannibal?” Jongdae asked, holding his abused hand to his chest in a scandalized fashion. Sehun gave each of the two a judging look. Were all magick-wielding folk as strange as his aunt and this random man?

 

“You know what I meant,” Tiffany said clippingly. “Anyways, while you are mentoring him, I do have a few guidelines.” She eyed Jongdae in particular. “No fraternizing, we are strictly professional. I don’t want any buddy-buddy business between you two. Sehun learns magick and that’s it. You might be wondering why I don’t try to mentor him--- well, I’m a busy woman, I have my own company and an image to uphold so Sehun sweetie I hope you understand.” She lovingly patted his cheek for good measure and gave him a quick, small hug that had him chuckling because she was a tiny lady in truth.

 

“I have nothing else to say to you,” Tiffany said to Jongdae. “You can leave. Sehun? Why don’t you stay for dinner? I’m making seared lamb chops.”

 

At the sound of free food, Sehun was on board, about to say so before the wizard man cut him off. Sehun was learning what a loud mouth the other was.

 

“How come you don’t invite _me_ for dinner? The lack of manners is astounding.”

 

“Excuse me? Are you my nephew? No. Now, off you go.” Tiffany ran her hands through the air with sharp movements and in a second, Jongdae was gone. She clapped her hands like she was cleaning them of dirt.

 

Outside of Tiffany’s house, Jongdae appeared out of nowhere with a sour face and a grumble under his breath. Baekhyun saw him and smiled, waving him over like an overzealous puppy.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Why are you still here? Waiting for me?” Jongdae marched up, interrogating. He pretty much knew what was coming, though.

 

Baekhyun carefully held up a finger. “One more night?” he asked with eyes so hopeful, Jongdae felt like it would be a crime to deny it, even if the other man was recently close to becoming a murderer.

 

“You know what, just pay rent and do my bidding, and you can stay for however long you need. Keyword: need.”

 

Baekhyun practically bounced from joy. “It’s a deal!”

 

“Alright, let’s go back. I’m starving.”

 

They started heading away from the large before a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks, making them crane their heads to see who it was.

 

Sehun was leaning out of the front doorway, waving to them. “Bye! Have a nice day!”

 

Jongdae swore he could see good times ahead. He smiled and waved back. “Seen you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> /collapses
> 
> if u r kind soul and enjoyed my fic then bless you and many thanks


End file.
